1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus, a receiving method, and a program. More particularly, the invention relates to a receiving apparatus, a receiving method, and a program for detecting whether spectrum inversion has occurred in OFDM-modulated signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terrestrial digital broadcasts based on such standards as DVB-T (Digital Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial) or ISDB-T (Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting-Terrestrial) utilize the modulation method known as Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing, abbreviated to OFDM in the ensuing description.
OFDM is a method which, when numerous orthogonal subcarriers are provided on the transmission bandwidth, assigns data to the amplitude and phase of each of the subcarriers for digital modulation through PSK (Phase Shift Keying) or QAM (Quadrature Amplitude Modulation).